larpcdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
06. Herzlosen Saga
Diese Saga stellt die direkte Fortsetzung zur Jadereich Saga dar und kehrt damit vorübergehend wieder zu einem Handlungsstrang zurück, der zu einem Finale und damit auch zu einem Ende geführt wird. Es werden hier jedoch auch viele Knotenpunkte und Grundsteine für zukünftige Handlungsstränge und Ereignisse gelegt, die in dieser Saga lediglich einen Anfang nehmen. Inhalt: Nach der Rückkehr aus Around the Sun erweist sich die Rückreise ins Jadereich für Vorsar und Hektor als echte Odyssee. Sie stranden zunächst in Traverse Town, einer Inselstadt, auf welcher Sie einige besondere Begegnungen machen. So schließt Hektor einen Deal mit Naraku und Vorsar kann eine Schiffspassage mit Gazzif aushandeln, wobei Er Sephiroth kennenlernt, der komplett eigene Pläne zu verfolgen scheint. Die Weiterreise führt zunächst nach Whiskey Peak, wo die Helden nicht nur einige Piraten kennenlernen, sondern auch erstmals mit den Herzlosen konfrontiert werden und zur Verteidigung von den Schlüsselschwertern auserwählt werden. Bewaffnet mit diesen neuen Waffen und in Begleitung der Piraten kehren die Helden ins Jadereich zurück, wo Sie mehr über den Shogun und seine Hintergründe erfahren können. Sie kommen hinter den Pakt, den Aris und der Shogun geschlossen haben und dass diese die Herzlosen nun als Armee steuern und einsetzen können. Auch enthüllen Sie den Plan Ihrer Feinde, mit dieser Armee Midgard einzunehmen. Zusammen mit neuen und alten Verbündeten, darunter der Gauner Cibon und der Eremit Hikari, den Hektor unterwegs kennenlernt, brechen die Helden nach Halloween Town auf, um die Invasion zu verhindern. Dabei wird die Gruppe aber zunächst getrennt und in eine Falle gelockt. In einer Zeitfalle gefangen, müssen sich Vorsar und Hektor damit auseinandersetzen, was hätte sein können, wenn sich Ihre Schicksale anders entwickelt hätten. Beide können sich aber aus der Falle befreien, treffen sich auf Umwegen in der Stadt des Schreckens wieder und so kommt es schließlich in Halloween Town zum fulminanten Showdown, als die Bewohner der Stadt, sowie die Helden gegen die Übermacht an Herzlosen antreten und Ihren bis dato wohl größten Sieg gegen den Shogun und Aris erringen können. Handlung: Neue Bekanntschaften in Traverse Town Als Vorsar und Hektor das Dimensionsportal in den Waldlandreichen von Around the Sun betreten, transportiert der magische Durchgang sie zwar tatsächlich direkt in ihre eigene Welt zurück, doch anders als bei ihrer letzten Rückkehr mit dem Gemüseältesten ist das Portal nicht annähernd so genau mit dem Ort, an dem sich die beiden Helden wiederfinden. Tatsächlich landen die beiden Untoten in einer etwas heruntergekommenen Stadt, bei der es sich dem Aussehen nach eindeutig um ein Piratennest handeln muss. Von einem Passanten erfahren Sie schließlich, dass sie sich in "Traverse Town" befinden, einer Inselstadt inmitten des gefürchteten Calm Belt und großteils abgeschnitten von der restlichen Außenwelt. Mangels Alternativen, da Hektor als Vampir noch nicht geübt genug ist, um so extrem weite Strecken in Fledermausgestalt zurücklegen zu können, beschließen Vorsar und Hektor sich in der Stadt genauer umzuschauen, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht irgendwo Reisende zu finden, die Ihnen helfen können, die Insel zu verlassen und ins Jade-Reich zurückzukehren. Mehrere Stunden verbringen die Vampire auf der Insel und finden heraus, dass Traverse Town großteils eine Flüchtlingsstadt ist, wo sich nur Leute hin verirren, die nirgendwo sonst auf der Welt Zuflucht finden können. Nur die besten Seefahrer könnten den tückischen Calm Belt überqueren und damit wäre die Insel nahezu unerreichbar von außerhalb. Während Hektor sich bei seinen Nachforschungen von etlichen Piraten in kleinen Geschäften übers Ohr hauen lässt, jedoch auch einen scheinbar lukrativen Handel mit einem vermummten Fremden macht, der ihm anbietet, die sieben magischen Zutaten für seine Axt zu besorgen, sofern er im Austausch noch eine weitere hinzufügen darf, macht Vorsar nahe der Taverne die Bekanntschaft mit einem anderen Reisenden, der ebenfalls versucht, Traverse Town zu verlassen. Dieser sonderbar aussehende Fremde stellt sich Vorsar unter dem Namen Sephiroth vor und offenbart dem Vampir im Gespräch, dass er wohl aus der Welt Midgard stammt und durch das, durch Hektors Zerstörungswut, immer noch offen stehende Portal in Halloween Town gereist ist. Sephiroth bietet Vorsar an, gemeinsam nach einem Schiff zu suchen und sich die Kosten der Passage zu teilen, zumal er bereits eine Person ins Auge gefasst hätte, die sich wohl auf die Abreise vorbereiten würde. Als Vorsar auf dieses Angebot einwilligt, bringt Sephiroth Ihn und Hektor zu einem arabisch aussehenden Schiff an den Hafen, wo sie den fahrenden Händler Gazzif treffen der vorhat, die Insel zu verlassen. Dieser ist auch tatsächlich bereit, die drei Reisenden mitzunehmen, fordert jedoch einen hohen Betrag, den sich die drei glücklicherweise teilen können. Mehrere Tage reist die kleine Truppe durch den Calm Belt, wobei sie erfahren, dass der arabische Händler sich für seltene Antiquitäten interessiert und nur deshalb zur Grand Line gekommen ist, um die seltenen "Schätze des Meeres", die Teufelsfrüchte, zu finden. Außerdem zeigt er seinen Passagieren eine magische Wunderlampe, deren Geist einem jeden Wunsch erfüllen kann, wovon vor allem Sephiroth äußerst angetan zu sein scheint. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit der Schiffsreise erreicht die kleine Gruppe schließlich Whiskey Peak, wo sie Station machen wollen, bevor sie durch eine versteckte Passage den Rivers Mountain umgehen und wieder in die gewöhnlichen Ozeane einfahren wollen. Whiskey, Piraten und Schlüsselschwerter In Whiskey Peak angekommen, beschließen Vorsar und Hektor, sich die Stadt mal genauer anzuschauen und sich die Beine zu vertreten. Rasch kommen sie in die größte der hiesigen Tavernen, wo Ihnen Unmengen von Whiskey angeboten wird, den die Vampire jedoch ablehnen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit machen Vorsar und Hektor in der Spelunke die Bekanntschaft von zwei Piraten, die auf der Durchreise sind: Käptn Barbossa und "Käptn" Jack Sparrow, die sich um ein Schiff im Hafen zu streiten scheinen. Obgleich Vorsar vorhat, sich nicht in den Streit einzumischen, bleibt Ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Sparrow Ihn einfach direkt anspricht. Während Vorsar noch damit beschäftigt ist, den Konflikt zu beenden und beiden Piraten eine vernünftige Lösung anzubieten, bemerken weder er noch Hektor zunächst, dass sowohl Gazzif als auch Sephiroth verschwunden sind und das arabische Schiff wieder abgelegt hat. Als Ihnen schließlich doch noch die Erkenntnis kommt, dass sie auf der Insel festsitzen und von ihren Partnern offenbar verraten wurden, bleibt Ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit zum Handeln, denn nur wenige Minuten, nachdem das arabische Schiff abgelegt hat, bricht urplötzlich eine alles verschlingende Dunkelheit über Whiskey Peak herein und fremde, schattenhafte Monster überfallen die Insel. Diese schier endlose Armee, welche als die "Herzlosen" bekannt sind, beginnen sofort, die Bewohner der Insel anzugreifen und sie förmlich zu verzehren, allem voran scheinen diese Wesen es auf die Herzen der Menschen abgesehen zu haben. Sofort greifen Vorsar und Hektor zu den Waffen, um sich und die anderen Personen zu verteidigen, doch recht schnell müssen die beiden erkennen, dass ihre Waffen, selbst das mächtige Rotschwinge Vorsars, absolut nichts gegen die Herzlosen ausrichten können. Nach und nach werden die beiden Vampire in die Enge gedrängt und schließlich ebenfalls von der Finsternis verschlungen. Doch im letzten Moment, bevor die beiden Untoten sich ihrem unausweichlichen Schicksal hätten ergeben müssen, manifestieren sich wie aus dem Nichts zwei Schlüsselschwerter, mit deren Hilfe es Vorsar und Hektor endlich gelingt, sich gegen die Armee der Finsternis zur Wehr zu setzen. Nach einem erbitterten Gefecht schaffen es die beiden Helden auch tatsächlich, die Herzlosen zurückzutreiben und dem Angriff auf Whiskey Peak ein Ende zu setzen. Nachdem sie den Angriff erfolgreich beendet und dafür Sorge getragen haben, dass sich um die Verletzten gekümmert wird, erkennen Vorsar und Hektor, dass es wohl der Angriff der Herzlosen war, auf den der Gemüseälteste sie vorbereiten wollte, als er sie erneut nach Around the Sun geschickt hatte. Mangels anderer Anhaltspunkte beschließen die beiden, trotzdem ins Jade-Reich zurückzukehren und dort um Unterstützung zu bitten. Da Gazzif scheinbar zusammen mit Sephrioth geflohen ist, heuert Vorsar die beiden Kapitäne Barbossa und Sparrow an, um sie sicher durch den Calm Belt zu bringen, da er glaubt ,dass beide überaus erfahrene Kapitäne sind. Beide weigern sich jedoch, gemeinsam auf einem Schiff zu reisen, weswegen Vorsar für Barbossas Crew einfach das nächstbeste Schiff im Hafen kapert, welches einem französischen Piraten namens Richelieu gehört. Mit zwei Schiffen brechen die Helden nur kurz darauf wieder in Richtung Jade-Reich auf, in der Hoffnung, dort Antworten für den Angriff der Herzlosen zu finden. Angriff der Geisterpiraten Die Schiffsreise über den Calm Belt und den Rivers Mountain erweist sich jedoch als schwieriger, wie ursprünglich angenommen. Unzählige Schiffe hatten bereits in der versteckten Passage ihr Ende gefunden und den Helden droht beim geringsten Fehler, das gleiche Schicksal. Und zu allem Unglück werden sie auf halber Strecke durch diesen Schiffsfriedhof auch noch von einem anderen Schiff angegriffen. Untote Piraten, angeführt von einem teuflischen untoten Seemann namens Käptn Kolnar fordern die Vampire und die Piraten heraus. Ein Kampf mit den Geisterpiraten würde jedoch das Schicksal der beiden Schiffe besiegeln, denn ohne die volle Konzentration auf die Navigation, wären die Riffe und Strudel eine tödliche Falle. Nach einem kurzen Zweikampf mit Kolnar schafft es Vorsar daher einen Deal aushandeln. Kolnars Schiff, seit Äonen in dieser Passage gefangen und ohne Aussicht auf Erlösung kann nicht mehr gerettet werden, da es eigentlich nur noch ein treibendes Wrack ist. Daher verspricht Vorsar dem untoten Piraten das Schiff von Richelieu, wenn er sie begleitet und sie sicher durch die Passage bringt. Kolnar und seine Crew nehmen, sehr zum Ärger von Barbossa, das Angebot an und alsbald durchqueren die Helden die Passage um einiges schneller und sicherer, da niemand diesen Ort besser kennt als Käptn Kolnar, dessen Wissen sich als unschätzbar wertvoll erweist. Wissen über den Feind Einige Tage später schließlich erreichen die Vampire und ihre Piraten-Begleiter endlich wieder die Insel von Silberner Phönix, das Jade-Reich, wo Vorsar und Hektor schon sehnsüchtig erwartet werden. Vincent Valentine und Furious Ming hatten während der Abwesenheit der beiden keine andere Wahl mehr gehabt, als sich mit Silberner Phönix zusammenzutun und ihr von der Rüstung zu erzählen, da sie zunehmend Verdacht darüber geschöpft hatte, was in der Stadt der Toten geschehen war. Diese bittet die zwei Vampire daher, sich mit ihr, Vincent Valentine, Furious Ming und Hauptmann Ganjing in ihrem Palast zu treffen, wo sie Ihnen mehr über die antike Rüstung erzählen will. Dort angekommen erfahren Vorsar und Hektor, dass der Geist in der Rüstung früher einmal ein Mensch gewesen sei und durch einen entsetzlichen Fluch seines Körpers beraubt und in seiner Panzerung versiegelt worden war. Wer den Fluch auf den grausamen Shogun gesprochen hatte, sei nicht bekannt, es gäbe nur einen vagen Hinweis auf den ersten Kaiser des Jade-Reiches. In der Stadt der Toten, so erfahren Vorsar und Hektor weiterhin, war die Rüstung Jahrhunderte lang versiegelt und es war streng verboten, die antike Stadt zu betreten oder die Rüstung auch nur zu erwähnen, da sie die Gedanken jener vergiftet, die sie tragen und jener, die für Einflüsterungen empfänglich sind. Silberner Phönix offenbart Vorsar und Hektor auch, dass die Rüstung offenbar viel mächtiger geworden sei als jemals zuvor, was wohl an den seltsamen schwarzen Kristallen liegen würde, die sie von dem fremden Mann, Aris, bekommen hatte. Außerdem hätten sie und Aris die Insel bereits vor einer ganzen Weile verlassen, fast zeitgleich mit dem Auftauchen der ersten Herzlosen. Da ein Zusammenhang zwischen den Herzlosen und den beiden neuen Feinden offensichtlich scheint, beschließen Vorsar und die anderen auf der Insel nach Informationen zu suchen, die Ihnen helfen sollen, diese neue Bedrohung besser verstehen zu können. Unterstützung von Cibon Während Vorsar und die anderen sich in die Bibliotheken der Insel zurückziehen, um sämtliche Informationen über den Shogun zusammenzutragen, die sie finden können, fasst Hektor den Entschluss, noch einmal in die Stadt der Toten zu gehen und dort nach einer Antwort zu suchen, denn die Schuldgefühle darüber, diesen bösen Geist entfesselt zu haben, lasten schwer auf Ihm. Viele Stunden wandert der Vampir allein durch die verfallenen Ruinen und dringt dabei immer tiefer in die alten Grabgewölbe vor, wobei er nirgendwo einen Hinweis findet. Mehr und mehr bekommt Hektor dabei auch das Gefühl, nicht allein in der Stadt zu sein und beschließt, seinem ominösen Verfolger eine Falle zu stellen. Als er schließlich noch einmal in die Grabkammer zurückkehrt, in welcher der Shogun versiegelt war, trifft Hektor dort auf seinen Verfolger: einen jungen Mann, der sich ihm unter dem Namen Cibon vorstellt. Dieser behauptet, wegen des Turniers auf die Insel gekommen und dann in die Stadt der Toten aufgebrochen zu sein, weil er dort unermessliche Reichtümer vermutet hatte. Außerdem sei er einem anderen Mann gefolgt, der ebenfalls die Grabkammer des Shogun gesucht hatte. Noch bevor Hektor nachfragen kann, von welchem Mann Cibon gesprochen hat, taucht wie aus dem Nichts der Klingenritter, Vorsars Gegner beim Kampf um Platz 4 der Goldklasse, in den Ruinen auf und greift die beiden anderen an. Es kommt heraus, dass der Klingenritter offenbar nach einem alten Medaillon sucht, dass sich in der Grabkammer des Shoguns befinden soll und jetzt, da der böse Geist weg ist, endlich zugänglich ist. Damit, so hofft Klingenritter, wird er sich seinen Platz in der Goldklasse wieder zurückholen und sogar noch weiter aufsteigen können. Obwohl Hektor und Cibon sich dem Krieger in den Weg stellen und versuchen Ihn daran zu hindern, dass Medaillon mitzunehmen und trotz Hektors Vampirfähigkeiten und Cibons Teufelskraft, der Macht der Sand-Frucht, können sie nicht verhindern, dass das ominöse Medaillon dem Klingenritter in die Hände fällt. Dieser bringt kurzerhand das ganze antike Gewölbe zum Einsturz und zieht sich dann mit dem Medaillon zurück, während er die beiden geschwächten Helden in dem einstürzenden Gemäuer zurücklässt. Angriff der Herzlosen Einzig Cibons Teufelskraft verdanken es die beiden schließlich, dass sie überleben, denn dieser verwandelt die herabstürzenden Steine mittels seiner Fähigkeiten kurzerhand in Staub. Noch in der Ruine klärt Hektor seinen neuen Kameraden über die jüngsten Ereignisse auf und Cibon beschließt aus einer Laune heraus, sich dem Kampf anzuschließen. Gemeinsam mit Hektor verlässt er die Stadt der Toten schließlich wieder unverrichteter Dinge, doch kaum haben die beiden die Stadt hinter sich gelassen, spüren sie dunkle Energien, die sich rasend schnell über die Insel ausbreiten und Hektor folgert daraus, dass ein erneuter Angriff der Herzlosen unmittelbar bevorsteht. Rasch kehren er und Cibon in die Hauptstadt zurück, wo auch tatsächlich bereits die ersten finsteren Schattenlurche erscheinen und Vorsar zusammen mit den anderen bereits den Kampf aufgenommen hat. Doch nur Träger eines Schlüsselschwerts scheinen wirklich effizient gegen die Herzlosen kämpfen und ihnen beikommen zu können, sodass der Großteil des Kampfes an den beiden Vampiren hängen bleibt. Diese wiederum entwickeln sich jedoch immer besser im Umgang mit ihren Schlüsselschwertern und erkennen sogar, dass die Schlüsselschwerter auf ihre Träger reagieren und da alle beide übernatürliche Wesen sind, können sie damit sogar besondere Kräfte entfesseln. So wird es Vorsar während des Kampfes erstmals möglich in die sogenannte "Helden-Form" zu wechseln, eine reine Kampfform, während Hektor in die "Weisen-Form" wechselt, die seine magischen Fähigkeiten stark verbessern. Mit diesen neuen erweiterten Fähigkeiten ihrer Schlüsselschwerter gelingt es Vorsar und Hektor, den Angriff zurückzuschlagen und die Herzlosen zu bezwingen. Doch der Angriff auf das Jade-Reich ist trotz allem nicht ohne Folgen geblieben, wie Vorsar und Hektor sehr schnell feststellen müssen. Unzählige Bewohner der Insel wurden getötet oder verschlungen und auch Furious Ming wurde tödlich verwundet und liegt im Sterben. Vorsar jedoch, der nichts mehr hasst als einen Kameraden nicht retten zu können, bietet Furious Ming die gleiche Chance wie Hektor an und verwandelt diesen schließlich ebenfalls in einen Vampir, um sein Leben zu retten, was Hektor allerdings stark missfällt. Nur wenig später ruft Silberner Phönix die kleine Truppe in ihrem nur leicht beschädigten Palast zusammen, um das mögliche Ziel des Shoguns herauszufinden. Durch Hektors Hilfe, dessen Gedanken ja eine gewisse Zeit mit denen des Shoguns eins waren, finden die Helden heraus, dass der finstere General starkes Interesse an Hektors Gedanken über das Dimensionsportal in Halloween Town gezeigt hat. Und den Helden ist nur zu klar, dass eine Invasion von Midgard wesentlich einfacher ist als in ihrer Welt, da die Bewohner sich noch von unzähligen Kriegen und Konflikten in der Vergangenheit erholen müssen. So könnte der Shogun, mithilfe der Herzlosen, leicht eine ganze Welt und ihre Bewohner verschlingen und damit eine gewaltige Truppenstärke erreichen, die kaum jemand mehr aufhalten kann. Ohne groß zu überlegen, plant Vorsar sofort, wieder nach Halloween Town zurückzukehren und die Bewohner auf den bevorstehenden Angriff vorzubereiten. Zusammen mit Hektor, Vincent Valentine und Cibon macht er sich an Bord von Barbossas Schiff auf den Weg, während er seinen neuen Nachkommen Ming bittet zu bleiben und bei der Verteidigung der Insel zu helfen. Ganjing indes vertraut den Vampiren nicht und bricht mit einer eigenen Truppe auf, um die Herzlosen zu verfolgen und sie davon abzuhalten, das Jade-Reich noch einmal anzugreifen. Nebel der anderen Wirklichkeit Die Reise zurück aufs Festland der Westlichen Königreiche verläuft jedoch nicht so, wie Vorsar es ursprünglich geplant hatte. Starker Gegenwind verlangsamt die Schiffe vehement und wie aus dem Nichts kommt auch noch starker Nebel auf, dem die Schiffe nicht entkommen können. Zu spät bemerken die Vampire und ihre Begleiter, dass der Nebel offensichtlich magischer Natur ist, denn alles um Vorsar und Hektor herum verschwindet nach und nach, sogar das Schiff selbst. Letztlich trennt der Nebel sogar die beiden Helden voneinander und jeder von Ihnen wandert scheinbar endlos durch das neblige Nichts. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit findet sich Vorsar in einer Taverne einer kleinen Ortschaft wieder wo er, eingekleidet in die Kluft eines Ritters der königlichen Armee, mit seinen Waffenbrüdern trinkt und feiert. Weder von den Herzlosen, noch von Hektor oder seinen Begleitern weiß er mehr etwas, ja nicht einmal ein Vampir ist er mehr. Zur gleichen Zeit ergeht es dem Axtkämpfer nicht anders, doch Hektor findet sich in einem anderen Dorf wieder, wo er als einfacher Dorfbauer soeben den Wettstreit im Schweineringen gewinnt und von den anderen Bewohnern zum Schweinefürst erhoben wird. Auch er scheint keine Erinnerung an Vorsar zu haben, Calcifer und Behlazur sind verschwunden und auch er ist kein Untoter mehr. Einen ganzen Tag verbringen die beiden Helden in ihren jeweiligen "neuen Identitäten", bis Vorsar mit der Zeit mehr und mehr das Gefühl bekommt, dass etwas an dieser Wirklichkeit nicht stimmen kann. Kleine Ungereimtheiten wie Erinnerungsfetzen an eine Person namens Hektor und alte Gewohnheiten, wie z.B. nach einem Bidenhänder auf seinem Rücken greifen zu wollen, statt zum Langschwert an seinem Gürtel, machen ihn zunehmend stutzig. Als Vorsar schließlich in seiner zweiten Nacht als Ritter auch noch von Albion und den anderen bisherigen Erlebnissen träumt beschließt er, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Hektor indes verfolgt das gleiche Ziel und hat vor, jenen Mann namens Vorsar zu suchen, der in seinen Gedanken allgegenwärtig zu sein scheint. Beide beschließen, den nächstgelegenen Ort aufzusuchen, der in den Träumen vorkam: Schloss Mondfels, Herrschersitz von Königin Beatrix. Beide treffen etwa zeitgleich dort ein und begegnen sich im Hof des königlichen Schlosses wieder. Zuerst erkennen sich beide scheinbar nicht, doch dann kehrt die Erinnerung Stück für Stück wieder und beiden wird klar, dass sie ganz offensichtlich Opfer einer Falle des Shoguns geworden sind, der versucht hat, seine Feinde aufzuhalten und unschädlich zu machen, um ungestört seine Pläne verfolgen zu können. Als die Erinnerung beider schließlich vollständig wiederhergestellt ist, verschwimmt die Wirklichkeit um sie herum und zerfließt, während Vorsar und Hektor schlagartig das Bewusstsein verlieren. Der Ursprung der Schwarzen Kristalle Als Hektor nach langer Bewusstlosigkeit zu sich findet, ist er scheinbar wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgekehrt und findet sich in einem tiefen Wald in der Gesellschaft eines Einsiedlers wieder, der soeben ein Eichhörnchen verarztet. Der Eremit stellt sich dem Vampir unter dem Namen Hikari vor und behauptet, den Axtkämpfer an einem Strand unweit des Waldes gefunden zu haben. Da er sonst niemanden dort gesehen hat, beschließt Hektor, allein nach Halloween Town weiterzureisen, da er ahnt, dass sich Vorsar, egal wo er gelandet ist, auch dorthin begeben wird. Der Einsiedler gibt Hektor noch den Hinweis vorsichtig zu sein, da sich offensichtlich dunkle Mächte über dem Kontinent zusammenziehen und diese ihren Ursprung in einer Mine auf der anderen Waldseite zu haben scheinen. Hektor fasst den Entschluss, sich diese Mine auf seinem Weg nach Halloween Town einmal genauer anzusehen und verabschiedet sich von Hikari, der sich aus den Kämpfen heraushalten und Hektor deshalb nicht begleiten will. Nach einem Gewaltmarsch von mehreren Stunden lässt Hektor schließlich den Wald hinter sich und erreicht mit Einbruch der Nacht jene Mine, von der Hikari gesprochen hatte. Tatsächlich fühlt der Axtkämpfer dunkle Energien aus dem stillgelegten Stollen kommen und betritt das Gewölbe, um den Ursprung dieser Macht zu finden. Im Zentrum der Mine angekommen entdeckt Hektor schließlich Aris der, in einen inneren Monolog mit sich selbst vertieft, gar nicht mitbekommt, dass er von dem Axtkämpfer beobachtet wird. Durch Aris Selbstgespräche findet Hektor heraus, dass die schwarzen Kristalle, die einst in dieser Mine gefunden wurden, enorme finstere Kräfte besitzen und gleichzeitig bereits vorhandene böse Mächte ins unermessliche steigern können. Auch erfährt Hektor, dass die schwarzen Kristalle während der Havia-Kriege vor einigen Jahren offenbar fast alle vernichtet wurden, lediglich zwei Stücke blieben übrig, von denen eines sich in Aris Besitz befindet und das andere in den Brustpanzer des Shoguns eingearbeitet wurde. Mithilfe dieser Steine kontrollieren die beiden Bösewichte offenbar auch die Herzlosen, die stets der größten dunklen Macht auf Erden folgen. Da er fürchtet, dass er bei dem bevorstehenden Angriff auf Halloween Town die Kontrolle über seinen Kristall und damit auch die Herzlosen verlieren könnte, schneidet Aris sich selbst den rechten Arm auf und implantiert sich den Kristall, um sich auf ewig mit dieser Macht zu vereinen. Hektor, dem nun klar ist, dass keiner der beiden Schurken dem anderen vertraut und sie sich gegenseitig verraten werden, fasst neuen Mut, da er von Vorsar gelernt hat, dass man ohne Zusammenhalt nicht gewinnen kann. Unentdeckt von Aris und mit der Lautlosigkeit der Vampire verlässt Hektor die Mine, um so schnell wie möglich Halloween Town noch zu erreichen und sich an den Vorbereitungen zu beteiligen. Doch kaum hat er die Straße erreicht, wird er auch schon von dem seltsamen Fremden erwartet, mit dem er in Traverse Town einen Deal geschlossen hatte. Überrascht nimmt der junge Vampir die nunmehr acht Zutaten für seine neue magische Waffe entgegen und dankt dem Fremden, der fest davon überzeugt scheint, dass Hektor mit dieser Waffe jeden Gegner besiegen können wird. Als die Wege beider sich unmittelbar danach wieder trennen, fragt Hektor noch nach dem Namen seines rätselhaften Gönners, woraufhin der Fremde nur lächelt und meint, der Vampir dürfe Ihn "Naraku" nennen. Vorbereitungen und Erklärungen Erst am Abend des darauffolgenden Tages erreicht Hektor, der nun erstmals gezwungen ist, den Fledermausmantel über eine längere Strecke einzusetzen, schließlich wieder Halloween Town, wo die Vorbereitungen für die Verteidigung der Stadt auf Hochtouren laufen. Vorsar und auch Cibon und Vincent Valentine sind bereits in der Stadt angekommen, die Piraten wollen sich nicht an der Schlacht beteiligen und ankern abseits der weit entfernt liegenden Küste. Im Gespräch mit seinem Meister und dem genialen Doktor Finkelstein erfährt Hektor schließlich was in dem Nebel überhaupt geschehen ist nämlich, dass der Shogun offenbar versucht hat, mit einem Zauber ein Ereignis in der Vergangenheit der beiden Helden zu ändern, nämlich jenes, dass die beiden sich begegnet sind. Als beide sich nie trafen, löste das im Zeitstrom eine Kettenreaktion aus, die zur Folge hatte, dass sich auch andere Ereignisse in der Geschichte beider veränderten und kurzfristig eine neue Wirklichkeit geschaffen wurde, in der beide ein anderes Leben führten. Doch der Shogun hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Zeit nicht alle Erinnerungen und Gedanken der beiden löschen konnte und sie sich so wieder trafen, womit der Zeitenfehler behoben werden konnte und die Wirklichkeit wiederhergestellt wurde. Wie der Shogun in die Zeit eingreifen konnte, bleibt jedoch selbst dem großen Doktor Finkelstein verborgen. Danach erzählt Hektor seinen Gefährten noch, was er seit ihrer Trennung alles erlebt und herausgefunden hat, verschweigt jedoch seinen Deal mit Naraku, da er weiß, dass sein Meister dies nicht gutheißen würde. Nach dessen Erzählung legt Vorsar offen, dass er von den Havia-Kriegen schon gehört hatte. Aris, ganz offensichtlich der Drahtzieher dieses Krieges muss seiner gerechten Strafe entkommen sein und versucht nun, seine Ziele mithilfe des Shoguns zu erreichen. Doch noch bevor die kleine Truppe sich nähere Gedanken zu den schwarzen Kristallen und ihren Feinden machen können, hallt urplötzlich der Ruf eines Spähers durch die Stadt, dass die Armeen der Herzlosen bereits vor den Toren stehen. Vorsar und seine Gefährten greifen sofort zu den Waffen und der Angriff auf Halloween Town beginnt. Die Schlacht von Halloween Town Es dauert gar nicht lange und die verwunschenen Wälder, welche um die Stadt herum liegen, sind nur so überschwemmt von Herzlosen, welche versuchen, die wackeren Verteidiger zu verschlingen und ihre Herzen zu stehlen. Jack Skellington persönlich und die anderen Bewohner von Halloween Town geben alles, um ihre Stadt vor der anrollenden Finsternis zu verteidigen, während Vorsar, Hektor, Cibon und Vincent sich quer durch die Reihen der Feinde kämpfen um so schnell wie möglich Aris und den Shogun zu erreichen und diese unschädlich zu machen, da sie bereits ahnen, dass der Strom der Herzlosen niemals enden wird, solange die beiden Anführer nicht geschlagen werden. Doch es erweist sich für die Helden zunächst als schwierig, sich gegen die gewaltigen Mengen an Feinden zu behaupten, denn auch die Energie der Vampire ist nicht endlos. Doch erneut gelingt es den beiden Untoten, neue Kräfte in ihren Schlüsselschwertern zu erwecken, als sie beide Jack Skellington gegen einen Trupp Feinde und den Herzlosen Grabegel zu Hilfe kommen und schließlich ihre Energien mit der des Kürbiskönigs vereinen können. So nimmt Vorsars Schlüsselschwert letztendlich die Gestalt "Cucurbita" an, während sich Hektors Schlüsselschwert zur "St. Kürbinian" Form wandelt. Mit diesen neuen Schlüsselanhängern für ihre Waffen und der damit verbundenen Kraftsteigerung gelingt es Vorsar und Hektor schließlich, die feindlichen Reihen zu durchbrechen und den Angriff auf die beiden Anführer zu starten, wobei Vorsar sich auf eigenen Wunsch hin allein dem Shogun stellt, während Hektor zusammen mit Vincent und Cibon Aris konfrontiert. Der Kampf gegen Aris entpuppt sich für die drei Helden jedoch als schwerer denn gedacht, da der Schurke durch die Macht der schwarzen Kristalle scheinbar mühelos mit jedem Angriff fertig wird. Erschwert wird der Kampf noch, als Cibon sich absetzen muss, um Vorsar zu unterstützen, der im Kampf mit dem Shogun ebenfalls in arge Bedrängnis gerät. Nach einer Reihe von missglückten Angriffen schlägt Vincent vor, jegliche Attacken nur noch auf Aris Arm zu konzentrieren, um den schwarzen Kristall zu zerstören und den Gegner somit seiner Machtquelle zu berauben. Hektor willigt ein und fokussiert jeden Angriff nur noch auf den Kristall, wobei er sogar in die "Weisen-Form" wechselt, um größeren magischen Schaden anrichten zu können, während Vincent den Kampf in der Gestalt des Galianischen Biestes fortsetzt. Aris, der mehr und mehr in einen Kampfrausch verfällt, bemerkt zunächst gar nicht, dass der schwarze Kristall in seinem Arm sich durch die ständigen Treffer mehr und mehr überlädt und dies durch Aris übermäßigen Gebrauch sogar noch verstärkt wird. Erst als der Kristall tatsächlich anfängt zu kollabieren und eine immense Strahlung aussendet, die Aris gesamten Körper erfasst, bemerkt er, dass etwas nicht stimmen kann. Als der Kristall schließlich vollständig zersplittert, wird die gesamte Energie auf einmal freigesetzt und transformiert Aris in eine Art schwarzen Kristallengel, die "Seraphim-Form". In dieser Gestalt verliert Aris jedwede Kontrolle über sich und beginnt, wie ein Berserker Freund und Feind gleichzeitig mit enormen Mengen dunkler Energie anzugreifen. Die beiden Helden, durch diese Wendung des Kampfes überrascht, treten dem marodierenden Aris entgegen und versuchen, ihn zu bändigen. Um mit seinem enormen Kraftzuwachs fertig zu werden, nutzt Hektor Behlazur und verwandelt sich in seine Dämonengestalt, während Vincent widerwillig auf die Kraft der Protomateria zugreift und sich in "Chaos" verwandelt, um den Kampf zu beenden. Die Auseinandersetzung zwischen den drei mächtigen Wesenheiten erschüttert den ganzen Wald, doch zusehends gelingt es Hektor und Vincent, den blind wütenden Aris zu schwächen, da sich die freigesetzte Energie der Kristalle immer schneller verbraucht. Schließlich schickt Cibon einen Sandsturm, um Aris die Sicht zu nehmen und einen Überraschungsangriff zu ermöglichen. Diese Gelegenheit nutzen Hektor und Vincent und setzen ihre geballte Kraft für einen Volltreffer ein. Durch diesen finalen Schlag nimmt Aris Körper so großen Schaden, dass er sich wieder zurückverwandelt, während er mehr tot als lebendig über den nahegelenen Wäldern abstürzt. Während Vincent nach diesem erbitterten Gefecht eine kurze Verschnaufpause benötigt, schließt sich Hektor sofort dem Kampf seines Meisters gegen den Shogun an. Dieser hat indes gewaltige Probleme, sich gegen den Shogun zu behaupten, da dessen magische Fähigkeiten die des Vampirs noch bei weitem übertreffen und seine gewaltige Rüstung jeden Angriff Vorsars abblocken kann. Selbst mit Cibons Unterstützung kann Vorsar gegen den Shogun kaum etwas ausrichten. Der Schwertkampf zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten wird zusehends erbitterter und Vorsar erkennt, genau wie Vincent zuvor, dass er den Schwarzen Kristall, welcher sich im Brustpanzer des Shoguns befindet, zerstören muss um den Kampf gewinnen zu können. Um seine Kampfkraft zu erhöhen, verwandelt Vorsar sich in die "Helden-Form", doch selbst in dieser Gestalt kann er nichts ausrichten und kommt nicht an den Kristall heran, da der Shogun mühlos erkannt hat, worauf Vorsars Bemühungen abzielen. Schließlich wirft er den Vampir sogar nieder und will ihm den Garaus machen, doch Hektor, der seinen Kampf mit Aris beendet und gesiegt hat, rettet seinen Meister, indem er den Shogun hinterrücks angreift. Als dieser daraufhin Hektor angreifen will, kann dieser wiederum durch einen Angriff Vorsars gerettet werden und beide Vampire kämpfen nun Seite an Seite gegen den mächtigen Shogun. Doch trotz hervorragender Teamarbeit gelingt es den beiden Untoten nicht, mit der Kraft des Shoguns mitzuhalten. Vorsar erkennt, dass sie noch mehr Stärke brauchen und erst im letzten Moment kommt ihm die rettende Idee, die Helden- und die Weisen-Form miteinander zu kombinieren. Als Vorsar und Hektor die Kraft ihrer Schlüsselschwerter bündeln, überträgt sich die gesammelte Energie auf Vorsar und ermöglicht ihm, eine neue Form anzunehmen: die "Meister-Form". In dieser Gestalt kann er sowohl sein Schlüsselschwert einsetzen, als auch gleichzeitig mit Rotschwinge kämpfen, was ihm den ultimativen Vorteil gegenüber dem Shogun verleiht, der gegen die neue Stärke Vorsars in Kombination mit seinen beiden Schwertern kaum mithalten kann. Mehr und mehr drängt Vorsar den Shogun in dieser Gestalt in die Defensive und schafft es mit einem gezielten Treffer Rotschwinges tatsächlich, den Kristall im Brustpanzer zu zerstören. Nachdem er die Energie des Kristalls verloren hat, ist der Körper, den der Shogun benutzt, nicht mehr stark genug, den Attacken Vorsars standzuhalten und stirbt schließlich, schwer verwundet, ab. Ohne einen Körper kann der Shogun nicht mehr agieren und er hat zuviel Kraft verbraucht um auf irgendwelche Zauber zurückzugreifen, die ihn in seiner körperlosen Gestalt retten könnten. Nach der Zerstörung des letzten schwarzen Kristalls und der Niederlage ihres Anführers macht sich Verwirrung unter den Herzlosen breit, die keine neuen Befehle mehr bekommen und somit fast handlungsunfähig werden. Geführt von Vincent, Cibon und Jack Skellington werden die Herzlosen binnen kürzester Zeit vernichtet und die Schlacht um Halloween Town ist somit gewonnen. Hintergründe: Entliehene Elemente: * Kingdom Hearts: Diese Saga enthält zahllose Elemente der Videospielreihe "Kingdom Hearts". Neben den Herzlosen als finstere Macht sind auch etliche Orte, Waffen und Objekte aus den Spielen übernommen worden. Dabei ist die Natur der Herzlosen in den Chroniken identisch zu der aus den Spielen: Sie folgen stets der größten dunklen Macht auf Erden, verschlingen alles und jeden in Ihrem Weg und stellen eine massive Bedrohung für das Gefüge aller Welten und Realitäten dar. Auch der Aspekt, dass Schlüsselschwertträger erst erwählt werden, wenn die Herzlosen erscheinen, wurde aus den Spielen übernommen. * Nightmare before Christmas: Auch in dieser Saga besuchen die Helden die Stadt Halloween Town, um zu verhindern, dass die Herzlosen durch das immer noch offene Portal eine Invasion von Midgard starten können. Dabei begegnen Ihnen hier wieder die altbekannten Charaktere der Stadt, welche dem Film "Nightmare before Christmas" entstammen. Die Bewohner der Stadt, die allesamt übernatürliche Kreaturen sind, nehmen den Kampf gegen die Herzlosen zur Verteidigung Ihrer Stadt auf. Eine Besonderheit dabei ist, dass Sie kurz vor Schlachtbeginn, zur Motivation für den bevorstehenden Kampf, auch das bekannte Lied "This is Halloween" zum Besten geben. Die Szenen in der Stadt ähneln dem Videospiel "Kingdom Hearts" in dem die Protagonisten des Films den Helden ebenfalls bei jedem Besuch helfen, gegen die Herzlosen zu bestehen. * Pirates of the Caribbean: Beim Abstecher in die Welt der Piraten lernen Vorsar und Hektor etliche bekannte Piraten wie Barbossa und Jack Sparrow der "Pirates of the Caribbean" Filmreihe kennen, welche Sie auch tatkräftig unterstützen. Obwohl die Handlung nicht in der Karibik angesiedelt ist, kommen etliche Aspekte der Filme zum Tragen, besonders aus dem ersten Teil. So streiten Barbossa und Jack beständig über die Isla de Muerta und den Fluch, was darauf schließen lässt, dass bis dato lediglich der erste Teil der Filmreihe stattgefunden hat. Dabei haben sich einige Dinge zum Original dennoch geändert, denn Barbossa ist, obgleich seines Todes am Ende des 1. Teils und noch vor seiner eigentlichen Rückkehr im 2. Teil der Filmreihe, hier schon wieder lebendig. Ebenso stehen Barbossa und seine Mannschaft erneut unter dem Fluch des Aztekengoldes, was ebenfalls eine signifikante Veränderung zum Original darstellt. * Zwielicht: Der Hintergrund des Bösewichts Aris, welcher in dieser Saga von Hektor enthüllt wird, entstammt dem Videospiel "Zwielicht", welches vom Autor Kelven mit dem RPG-Maker erstellt wurde. Die Schwarzen Kristalle sowie der Antagonist Aris selbst kommen in abgewandelter Form innerhalb der Chroniken vor. Seine Vorgeschichte entstammt den Spielen, so wird Bezug darauf genommen, dass Er das Reich Havia in einen Krieg stürzte und am Ende nur knapp aufgehalten worden ist. Eigene Elemente: * Nebel der anderen Wirklichkeit: Die Zeitmanipulation, die innerhalb der Chroniken vorkommt ist, obgleich in vielen anderen Medien verarbeitet, eine eigene Kreation und von keiner bestimmten Vorlage inspiriert. Die alternativen Identitäten der Helden sowie die Tatsache, dass der Shogun diese Zeitmanipulation als Falle einsetzt, sind so bisher nicht von einer Vorlage inspiriert und entstammen der eigenen Feder. * Antagonisten: Obgleich der Antagonist Aris einer Vorlage aus dem Videospiel "Zwielicht" entstammt, ist der Shogun eine komplett eigenständige Kreation. Seine Hintergründe und seine Verbindungen zum Jadereich, die in dieser Saga erstmals beleuchtet werden, entstammen keiner Vorlage. Der Shogun weist eventuelle Parallelen zur "Hand des Todes" aus dem Videospiel "Jade Empire" auf, unterscheidet sich jedoch so stark von Diesem, dass hier keine direkte Referenz oder Vorlage gegeben ist. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass beide Wesen einer asiatischen Kultur sind, die in Ihren Rüstungen gefangen sind, weisen Ähnlichkeiten auf. Trivia: *Die Methode der Zeitmanipulation, die vom Shogun in dieser Saga benutzt wird und die daraus resultierenden Ergebnisse, basieren auf dem Glauben, dass jedes Ereignis und jede Entscheidung im Leben eines Menschen direkte Auswirkungen auf seine Zukunft haben und somit eine Art Knotenpunkt in der Zeit schaffen, der sich auflöst und neu zusammenfügt, wenn man das Ereignis nachhaltig beeinflusst. Diese Handhabung mit der Zeit kommt auch in späteren Sagas noch vor und fußt auf den Erklärungen der Zeitreisen aus der Legacy of Kain Reihe, wo es ebenfalls vorkommt, dass die Veränderung eines wichtigen Ereignisses die komplette Geschichte einer Person nachhaltig verändert. *Während der Schlacht um Halloween Town wird von Vorsar angemerkt, dass Aris und der Shogun nicht siegen können, da Sie keine echte Gemeinschaft sind und planten, sich gegenseitig zu hintergehen. Dies kommt nicht zum Tragen, da die Beiden vorher besiegt werden, was lediglich Spekulationen zulässt, wem die Herzlosen gefolgt wären, wenn es tatsächlich zum Bruch der beiden Antagonisten gekommen wäre. Beide konnten die Herzlosen kontrollieren und diese folgen stets dem stärksten finsteren Wesen der Erde. Es ist völlig unklar, welcher von den Beiden am Ende der Meister der Herzlosen gewesen wäre, da sich die finsteren Wesen niemals gegeneinander gewendet hätten. Eventuell wären auch beide von der Dunkelheit verschlungen worden, hätten Sie sich nicht als nützlich erwiesen. * Die Art und Weise, wie Hektor und Vorsar in den Besitz ihrer Schlüsselschwerter kommen, erinnert sehr stark an Sora aus Kingdom Hearts. Ähnlich wie Sora versuchten auch Vorsar und Hektor eine Insel gegen die Invasion der Herzlosen zu verteidigen und wurden beinahe von der Dunkelheit verschlungen, bevor die Schlüsselschwerter sich manifestierten. *Während der Seereise von Traverse Town nach Whiskey Peak singt der arabische Händler Gazzif fast ununterbrochen das Lied "Arabische Nächte", welches aus dem 1. Aladdin Film bekannt ist. Dies soll eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass die Figur des Gazzif von eben jenem Händler inspiriert wurde, der auch den Aladdin Film einleitet. *Der französische Pirat Käptn Richelieu, der in dieser Saga einen kurzen Auftritt hat und dessen Schiff von Vorsar und Hektor gekapert wird, entstammt ursprünglich dem 3. Teil der Monkey Island Reihe: The Curse of Monkey Island. Auch in späteren Sagas hat Richelieu noch Cameo-Auftritte, bei denen es zu einem Running Gag wird, dass Vorsar und Hektor ausgerechnet immer seine Schiffe kapern. Somit gereicht ein Treffen mit den Vampiren Richelieu immer zum Nachteil, genau wie es in der Monkey Island Reihe bei seinen Begegnungen mit Guybrush der Fall ist. Kategorie:Sagas